1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of document processing, and more specifically, to automating invoice recognition and processing for profit and non-profit entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business entities, both profit and non-profit receive invoices from their customers or vendors on a daily basis. Keeping track of the invoices, processing them and maintaining the payment dates is a challenge for the businesses. Most of the invoice management tasks are manual processes or partially automated processes, thus prone to human error. Additionally, as the businesses grow, the processes need to support scalability.
The partially automated processes do not detect incoming invoices, nor do they automatically tag the invoices. The process requires a user to enter details related to the invoice and categorize the invoice accordingly.